Question: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 4$ and $y = 2$. $5$ $x$ $^2 + 7$ $y$ $ + 5$
Explanation: Substitute $4$ for ${x}$ and $2$ for ${y}$ $ = 5{(4)}^2 + 7{(2)} + 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 5(16) + 7{(2)} + 5 $ $ = 80 + 14 + 5 $ $ = 99$